


独占欲

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: *现背，醋精过量幼稚鬼宿舍日常段子*52，有16注意，不要上升真人！！~
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Yohan & Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 2





	独占欲

1.  
资深网友曹承衍半夜刷推吃醋了。  
“和东杓关系真好啊……”又搂又抱还笑得这么甜，我不就在两步开外吗?居然看都不看我一下，手也不给我牵一个。  
“因为东杓可爱啊。”刷着牙从卫生间探出脑袋的金宇硕伸手推了他一下，“大半夜不睡觉还坐沙发上刷手机呢，明天有通告不怕肿吗？”

得，你看。  
我笑起来不可爱跳起舞来不帅吗？为什么就不跟我在台上也这样搂搂抱抱一下，明明我才是正牌男友吧？

2.  
业界著名弟控金宇硕最近有点烦心事。  
这烦恼很难跟普通人分享，恋爱新手只好上网找问答。  
——“男朋友老在我面前对别人好是怎么回事?”  
——“男朋友是中央空调怎么办？”  
——“男朋友总和别人亲密互动，他到底喜不喜欢我？”

大多数问答都劝分不留过年，金宇硕坐在保姆车上看得闹心。

保姆车后排传来了曹承衍和金曜汉说笑的声音，那笑声传到前排很是刺耳，他不满地皱皱眉，回过头去打断了他们，“你们小声点，东杓要睡觉。睡不好长不高都怪你们。”  
后排因为他这不容拒绝的声音噤声了，曹承衍甚至露出了一点意外的表情。

座位这两天才因为一些不可言说原因换到他身边的东杓个子小，整个埋在椅子里，后排看不到他。  
他刚正插着耳机跟人劈里啪啦打字聊天，听金宇硕来了这么一句，摘了耳机拉了拉他的袖子，小小声悄悄地说：“哥……我没有要睡觉啊……”  
金宇硕转了回来，一把把东杓的脑袋按在自己肩头：“睡觉。”

孙东杓瞪着眼睛，很是为难。他总觉得如芒在背，有好几道视线在盯他。  
我不是我没有，大白天的我不想睡觉啊……他欲哭无泪。

3.  
孙东杓以前很怕金宇硕。  
这个96年的哥哥不轻易笑，在练习室里总是很严肃。他能力很好，经验又足够，总是一眼可以看出很多问题。  
大约是因为实力太强又对作品太较真了，无形中很像老师的模样，这让小鸡仔如他压力山大，虽然知道是为自己好，但总是不由自主想有多远就躲多远。  
真的到了成团之后才发现好像并不是这样。年长一些的哥哥辈，胜宇哥不用说，就像爸爸一样温柔；承衍哥虽然会在背后哭但人前总是第一个笑着站在最前解决问题；曜汉哥看起来软萌黏人却一个人默默挡掉了绝大部分外界压力与质疑。宇硕哥熟了之后是个话痨，唠叨着让所有人注意休息，提醒集合时间，细心到在练习房给每个人准备水和毛巾，留意所有人的饮食偏好提前准点叫外卖。  
都是很可靠很好的人。  
他很喜欢团里的哥哥们，全部。

关系一点点熟稔，他不喜欢和陌生人亲近，但却渐渐接受了曜汉见缝插针的拥抱，习惯了宇硕递来的鸡爪和毛巾，还有搂住他肩头的哥哥们的手。  
大约是因为亲近了，知道对方都是好人，才更想在他们有困难的时候也能稍微帮上一些忙。

说是要他睡觉的金宇硕自己倒先靠着他的脑袋“睡着”了。  
孙东杓小小声嘟囔：“到底是发生什么了呀？怎么从泰国回来就突然就让承衍哥和我换位子，是吵架了吗？”  
“没有，不是。”脑袋上金宇硕小声回答他，“就是心里不舒服。”  
“因为前几天做舞台的时候没跟你打招呼就和胜宇哥营业了吗？”敏锐的小孩子问他。  
“不是，哥是这么小气的人吗？”金宇硕从口袋里掏出了两块牛奶糖，递了一块给弟弟，“吃糖。”  
“哦……反正肯定是承衍哥哪里做的不对。”东杓嘴里含着糖，迅速站好了阵线。

4.  
金宇硕和曹承衍谈恋爱，不算上之前的朦胧期，大约也就几个月，萌芽在PD期间，决赛后才正式确立了关系。  
刚从地下转上地面时，团员们都露出了一副“果然如此”的表情，给他们开了后门行了方便。车上座位一起，宿舍最后仅剩的单间特地留给了金宇硕，舞台上看到两个人身边空了也会眼神提醒一下移动站位，可以说完全是被全团宠爱着在光明正大谈恋爱。

不过最近大家都发现这种“宠爱”好像无处释放了。  
金宇硕十分磊落地用“小孩子坐后排颠着不舒服不利于休息，不利于休息就会影响长高”为借口让曹承衍和孙东杓强行换了座位，机场遇到疯狂粉丝时一把把弟弟拉进怀里免得被刮伤脸蛋，上舞台ending stage也特地抓起几人开外的小孩的手一起走花道营业，把曹承衍一个人孤零零留在身后。  
脚伤刚好的金曜汉有天晚上很是小心地问他的小室友：“东杓啊，宇硕哥和你……没什么吧？”  
彼时孙东杓才洗完头，浑身还湿漉漉地冒着水汽，他胡乱擦着头发，语气里还带着一点闷闷的鼻音，“没有啊，哥和我挺好的啊……”

“呀，孙东杓！给我出来吹头发！感冒不想好了吗？！”金宇硕从浴室里拿出了吹风机，在外面客厅喊他。  
“啊啊啊啊啊我来了！来了来了！”他朝金曜汉做个鬼脸，火急火燎穿了拖鞋就走，“哥，我先去吹头发。”

映在金曜汉的眼里，金宇硕笑着拿着吹风机，葱白的手指撩起小孩还有些在滴水的头发。小孩柔软的发丝被吹得蓬起，两个人有说有笑的，好像在说一些很有趣的事情，很开心的样子。  
大兔子委屈巴巴地，掏出手机给隔壁房的哥哥发了条信息：“哥，你们俩到底怎么回事啊……把东杓还给我呀。”

5.  
曹承衍心里郁闷，酸得感觉自己用了黑醋当香水。

——“男朋友是弟控怎么办？”  
——“男朋友宁可给弟弟吹头发不愿意跟我出去吃宵夜怎么办？”  
——“男朋友大庭广众之下打掉我要牵他的手是不是要跟我分手？”

——是生气了吧，楼主你惹男朋友生气了吧？快哄哄啊。  
底下评论这么写着。

他躺在单人床上，握着手机开始思考人生。  
“翰洁啊，我们宇硕是什么时候开始和东杓这么好的啊？”  
室友正在和隔壁敏熙联机55，恰好是偷塔的关键时刻，他忙得头都来不及抬，“哥，他们俩不是一直都很亲近吗？”  
“不是，我是说……”他翻了个身，“啊，是泰国的时候吗？”  
“什么？”  
“阿西，跟你说没用。”他一骨碌爬起来，“我出去下。”  
“知道了知道了，晚上我会锁门的。”

6.  
曹承衍开门出来时，金宇硕刚好关了吹风机开关，客厅重新回归了安静。  
吹风机的持有者伸手随意搓了搓孙东杓的头发，对吹出来蓬松柔软的效果显然很是满意，他低头开始收拾接线板和散开的吹风机电线。

“承衍哥，吹风声太大吵到你了吗？”孙东杓晃了晃脑袋，又用手把刘海拨正到眼前，问道。  
“还好。东杓感冒了就早点回房间睡觉吧。”他顺手揉了下金宇硕劳动的成果。嗯，确实很软很舒服。  
还盘腿坐在沙发上的夜猫子孙东杓抬头瞄了眼墙上的钟，21:50，时间尚早。  
他瞥了眼钻进卫生间拉开抽屉放吹风机的金宇硕，又对曹承衍眨了眨眼，示意对方弯下点腰才小小声说，“……哥，你惹宇硕哥不开心了哦。”  
曹承衍偷偷往金宇硕的方向看了眼，那人刚卷好电线关上抽屉，正在镜子前拨自己额前的刘海。“东杓知道原因？”他悄悄问。  
不知是真天真还是真世故，小孩扯出了一个看起来很是天然的眯眼微笑，“哥让我保密，就不告诉你了。”

“东杓，你们在说什么？”  
“没什么，承衍哥让我早点睡觉。”  
“是该早点休息，感冒药曜汉吃完晚饭就给你拿回房间了，你倒杯水睡觉前别忘了吃掉。”  
“嗷，知道了。”  
小孩子蹦蹦跳跳着去厨房倒了水，经过客厅时和坐沙发上的两个人道了晚安，推开自己房门就是等候已久的室友的怀抱。  
“哎哟我们东杓可算回来了……”  
“嗯？哥我只是去吹个头发倒水啊……”小孩子从他怀里探出脑袋，“哎太紧了，水要洒了！”  
“我给你拿着。”  
“哎……哥！松开松开，我睡衣被你弄皱了！”  
“哦……露出肚皮是要着凉的，还是赶紧关门吧，已经感冒了吹风不得了。”

7.  
双人间的房门被高一些的那个关上了。  
客厅里只有金宇硕的手机发出声响，是《Move》的饭拍舞台，他正在看推上自己名字的tag热门。

大家都说曹承衍话多，其实他只是善于聊天罢了。年纪不大，阅历不浅，随便谁在他身边，但凡只要他能搭上一句，都能打开话匣子天南海北聊到人妥帖为止。  
在最开始两个人互相熟悉的过程中，金宇硕确实经常被他的舌灿如花哄得愉悦。曹承衍夸金宇硕从来不需要用什么修辞手法，他不学那些有的没的彩虹屁，张口就是狮子座天生的直截了当——  
“我们宇硕真好看。”  
“哎这世界上还有谁能比我们宇硕更好了呀。”  
“这么好的人跟我是队友我真是高兴死了。”  
之类云云。

听起来很普通，和别人的夸奖没什么不一样。但金宇硕固执地认为曹承衍说的就是不一样的，好像这个人说出口的话带的真心比别人更多一点那样，非常受用。  
等到真出道了，甚至台上营业台下真的成了恋人，两个人之间反倒再说不出那么多话来。

“这里对线还是有点歪。”他凑过头去，刚好看到灯暗那会自己拍了拍对方的屁股对线。  
“我知道，你不是在后面提醒我了么，下次会注意的。”金宇硕头也没抬，看得认真。  
曹承衍无声地叹了口气，他不知道该怎么把话接下去了。  
他好像失去了和对方沟通的能力。明明几分钟前，不论和翰洁也好，东杓也罢，他都还在正常和他们聊天，没有任何语言障碍发作的迹象。  
“这么晚了你特地出来干什么？”视频看完了，金宇硕手指往上一滑，继续刷着tag里站姐们的repo，并没转过来看他。  
曹承衍距离金宇硕的脸大约只有十公分的距离，能清楚地看到对方的眼睫毛上下微微抖动着，投到脸颊上形成一点阴影。  
“宇硕啊 ……”  
“嗯？”  
曹承衍又沉默了。

金宇硕心里有点复杂，从“怎么回事特地坐这么近要干什么？”、“怎么不说话了是跟我没话好说吗？刚刚不是还和东杓聊得很开心的样子吗？”到“我应该说点什么还是做点什么要动一动吗？”想了大概有好几个来回。对方总算开口了——  
“你是不是不开心？”  
“……啊？”他扶了下眼镜，抬起点头看曹承衍，“我没有。”  
那句马上要冲出嘴的“是不是我惹你不开心了”又被他自己咽了回去，曹承衍吞了口口水，也不知怎地突然没头没脑地冒出来一句，“我不喜欢你和东杓走那么近。”  
“哈？”金宇硕皱着皱眉头，确定弟弟房间的门已经关好，才抬起屁股对着对方的方向重新调整了位置压低声音问，“现在是什么意思，我和谁关系好你也要管？”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“那你什么意思？”  
“我……”

该怎么说啊。  
一个成年大男人，面对面说“我其实也想抱抱你和你光明正大走得再近一点，不喜欢你边上的位置被别人占着”吗？

金宇硕盯着他看了好一会，突然把手机放到了茶几上，摘下了眼镜。  
“承衍，我觉得我们需要聊一聊。”  
语气听起来像要判人死刑。

曹承衍心里有点慌，脑子里突然冒出来了一堆下午看的问答里说的那些“可能是想和你分手”的可怕想法，他伸手想去抓金宇硕搁在膝盖上的手。  
“你说。”对方手有点凉，刚刚用力捏着手机的关系，指尖还有些泛白，这会儿血液正在慢慢回流，变成了浅粉色。

金宇硕确实想过想要和对方好好谈谈，他不喜欢看到曹承衍和别人拉拉扯扯看起来很是亲近要好的样子，就好像今天和自己是恋人，明天和其他人也能成为这种关系，频繁多来几次之后两个人之间就和普通队友没什么区别一样。  
但理智告诉他并不能这样做，他没有权利阻止曹承衍的社交，更何况在团营业是最最正常不过的事情，他们也不可能公开关系。  
话说出口了之后他冷静想了想，觉得曹承衍并没做错什么，只是乖乖遵循了公司的指示，其实挺无辜的，千想万想归根结底好像只能怪自己小家子气，没那么宽心。  
“……”他舔了舔自己的后槽牙，“没什么。我只是觉得自己做得不够好。”  
对方握住自己的手和以往一样柔软而温暖，那些毛躁的想法顷刻间就被这温度抚平了下去。

“没有的事，我们宇硕最好了。”曹承衍对他几乎形成了一种条件反射，在所有他即将暴露出脆弱踟躇着想后退的时候，都会直接说出这样的话，“你没什么不好的地方，从来没有。”

他知道曹承衍对谁都这样。  
温柔是这头狮子的本性。  
但他即使知道曹承衍会在所有人遇到这个状况都可能这么说，也还是会为对方脱口而出的这句话感到慰藉和小小的高兴。  
甚至想要张开双手去主动拥抱对方。  
只不过他这回克制住了冲动罢了。

8.  
曹承衍嘴上词穷，又不想放过这次难得的独处机会。于是他决定退回最原始直接的交流方式。

沙发垫发出了一声喑哑，他伸出手从侧面抱住了对方。  
“干嘛呀……”金宇硕呼出的热气刚好散到他上臂的纹身上，好像是抱怨的语调实际软绵，并没有推拒。  
“金宇硕缺乏症。”  
“……什么？”  
“就是想抱抱你。”曹承衍干脆把有些僵住的人往自己怀里带了带，“我们宇硕还是我的吧？”

原来你也一样啊。  
也会害怕一不小心在这万花筒一样的世界里丢了我。  
金宇硕抬起了一点头，刚好够他看清曹承衍稍微冒出些胡渣的下巴，“你这是什么好笑的说法，金宇硕缺乏症……亏你想得出来。”  
“真让人伤心，宇硕就不会想我吗？”

“想你干吗？天天抬头不见低头见的。想你又摸了谁的下巴和谁勾了肩一起蹦蹦跳跳？又不是什么好事。”他推开了对方本就没花什么力气的手臂，“你倒是给我点好事情想想？”  
这下曹承衍被噎住的那口浊气总算吐了出来，他愣愣地接了句，“我也不知道现在能给你带点什么好事情来。”

最开始的时候，第一次小心翼翼牵手试探，第一次偷偷在后半夜的客厅亲吻，第一次说出口的“我喜欢你”，每一件小到能让别人忽视的事都过分美好。  
甜腻到让人面对接下来的现实生活时难免不知所措。

这也不尽如人意，那也没法达到预期，每天都在惶恐着“是不是自己不够好啊，他会不会厌倦了呢？”，是不是终有一天，我们会像在舞台上那样，两个人的人生是对角线，穿行而过背向而行再不相见？  
好像真的没什么新鲜好事的样子。

“承衍啊，我们到底是怎么在一起的？”语气有那么一点迷茫。

曹承衍忽然想起来了，因这一句话打开了记忆洪水的闸门——  
是love shot的后台，即将正式上台前。  
已经看过彩排的对手开他们的玩笑：“哎你们这么厉害的人到底是怎么凑在一起的啊，这么让人没法挪开眼睛，我们要怎么做才能赢过你们。”  
金宇硕那时正在整理红色西装的袖口，他手上顿了顿，弯了弯嘴角侧头看他一眼又飞快挪开视线，“是哦？承衍你说，我们到底是怎么会在一起的。”

是命运，是缘分。  
是凑巧的偶然重逢，是有心的刻意相见。

是因为——  
“因为我喜欢你啊，宇硕。”

那声音里有一丝没藏好的疲惫，又好像有点受伤后的小心翼翼，突然让金宇硕鼻子一酸。  
他埋着头伸手环上了对方的脖子，“你别说话。”  
“哦。”  
“说了你别说话了。”  
“……哦。”  
“你……”他抬头时曹承衍的眼眶有些微红，像是哭包马上又要哭的模样。

他想，他真的拿曹承衍毫无办法。  
这个人总有本事，嚣张时压制到他动弹不得，放浪时一个眼神就叫对象腿骨酥软，脆弱时又随便一个表情就能让人心疼到缴械投降。

“你这又是怎么了……”  
“没什么，差点以为要被分手。”  
“……哈？”  
“我有时候觉得很难，宇硕。你不习惯依赖，我觉得我没有存在的位置。”  
“……听起来是我的问题？我只是觉得大家都这么辛苦了，没必要再多给人添烦恼……你不也没说过你需要我帮忙吗？”  
“我说了。我，‘金宇硕缺乏症’。”

金宇硕缓慢地眨了下眼。他周围的空气凝固了一秒，随即被不大的气流快速打破，“那我也直说了，我每天晚上都会犯‘曹承衍缺乏症’。”

9.  
第二天早晨第一个发现异样的是起床给室友倒水准备感冒药的金曜汉。  
已经在厨房准备早饭的金宇硕睡衣露出的锁骨那块位置莫名有些红色的痕迹，他还没来得及张口问，打着哈欠揉着鸡窝头的曹承衍就从卫生间走了出来，敲了敲自己的房门：“翰洁啊给哥开个门。”  
那门锁过了大概一分钟，“咯哒”响了两声才开。

金曜汉小心翼翼看了下背对他的金宇硕，又看了看双人间的方向。  
他倒了水，关了饮水机，快走到厨房门口才敢小声说一句就逃，“哥啊……你……今天记得穿有点领子的衣服出门。”

10.  
孙东杓上车时很是意外。  
他曜汉哥明明跟他说的是“承衍哥和宇硕哥肯定和好了”，一上车依然还是只有宇硕哥身边的位置空着。

“怎么啦？跟哥坐。”金宇硕拍了拍他身旁的座位，“大家让我们两感冒病号坐一起。”

孙东杓一只脚还在风口，从车门外吹来的风冷得他一哆嗦。  
他看了曹承衍一眼，又看了金曜汉一眼。坐下时还没来得及掏出手机，就听曹承衍在后排对他说：“东杓啊感冒病人要多休息，趁在车上多睡会吧。”  
他怎么可能听不懂。  
虽然被遮瑕好好遮住了黑眼圈，但他又不是近视，宇硕哥眼里的红血丝还是看得到的好吧？  
“我知道我知道。”他把脑袋往金宇硕肩上一靠，看起来是可爱弟弟在撒娇的模样，“宇硕哥，我们一起呗。”

11.  
曹承衍和金宇硕看起来依然和之前一样。  
上节目时该营业就营业毫不含糊，该牵的手没少牵，该有的encore-back没少做，还是一样在对方和别人营业时脸上会垮掉，过一会就被事主隔着舞台寻到后用抱抱当面解决掉气恼。  
最开始的那几天，尺度还没怎么掌握好又吃了些剪辑的亏，节目播出时被粉丝刷屏问“承硕不会是BE了吧为什么看起来像陌生人，是之前宇硕还在生气吗？”，要不就是“我的天哪曹承衍这是什么吃醋的表情啊，真是见不得金宇硕和别人关系好吧？”。经纪人最开始还说过让两人注意点尺寸免得被扣上个过度营业的帽子，曹承衍坐在沙发扶手上听他说教，一米八几的高个子挡住了一大半金宇硕的视线，垂在身旁的手指甲轻轻抠了抠对方手心的纹路，又在沙发的夹缝里把他的手牢牢牵好。

他们在大多数时候又回到了最开始时，隔着好几个队友还能远远相视一笑，越过漫长的舞台花道走到一起并肩歌唱的状态。  
偶尔不经意间没藏好的亲密推搡或眼神交流，被有心的粉丝当意外惊喜存下以为是发粮。

生活又好像回到了刚出道合宿那会的样子。  
只有当事人们知道，其实有了些变样。  
恋爱醋没挥发，只是及时加了些水果糖，又稀释了一些变成了可以直接喝下消化的模样。

12.  
X1全员不知怎么无声达成了一条新的寝规共识：在11点后客厅的使用权限交给了96年的两位哥哥。

又是个没什么风的晚上。  
最近不是回归期，通告变少，大家都轻松了许多。  
曹承衍拽着金曜汉去健身房锻炼回来，刚好又看到金宇硕在给刚洗完澡的孙东杓吹头发。  
弟弟拿着手机噼里啪啦飞快按着键打游戏，金宇硕一手拿着吹风机，另一只手正在指挥他跑，“不对不对先点了这个塔，赶紧，他们要回防就来不及了。”

“我先去洗澡。”曹承衍对身后的金曜汉说道。  
他洗完澡出来，金宇硕正盘腿和孙东杓两个人坐在沙发上组队大战，金曜汉趴在沙发背上看着，时不时插嘴两句。  
“东杓撤回来撤回来，等一波奶。”  
“哎这个塔，他倒敢来偷……看我不带走你——”  
“哥啊你这冲得……太前了点吧？”  
“哎别废话，点塔呢。水晶水晶快点水晶。”

“曜汉，去洗澡。”  
“哦，马上就来。”

曹承衍坐到了一旁的单人沙发上。  
金宇硕看他一眼，“马上就好，这局打完。”  
“不急，慢慢来。”

结果这局对方半途打了个逆风局，战况僵持不下，双方外围塔全数被拆尽，直到金曜汉洗完澡带着水汽出来都还没完结。

“东杓啊，差不多该回房间睡觉了。”  
“马上，这局打完。”小孩子根本不看他。  
99年生的center到底还是年轻气盛，血气方刚。他把毛巾丢进洗衣篓里，等了约莫五分钟没有反应，直接走到小朋友面前，从腋下一把把小朋友托了起来抱着走回了房。  
“干什么嘛，就差一点就赢了！！手机还我呀！“  
“青少年保护模式，都十二点了，感冒的人还坐沙发上是还想多吃两包药吗？”房门在他身后“砰”地一声关上了——  
“你等会，最后点水晶了。”

曹承衍心想我明明什么都没讲，干嘛要把我想得和金曜汉这毛头小子一样。

小房间里传来了孙东杓的尖叫声，曹承衍摇摇头，“现在的年轻人真的是……”  
金宇硕抽空瞥他一眼，手上依然没停，“你是老到七老八十了吗？”  
“曜汉啊，”曹承衍没再回复，他径直走过去敲敲弟弟的房门，“声音小点，都半夜了。别把人全吵醒了。”  
“哥，他挠我痒痒！哎呀！！呜！！！”真·小孩子的声音传了出来。  
“……曜汉啊，别闹了都早点睡觉。“他贴着门喊了句，看金宇硕已经收了手机走了过来。

“怎么了？“  
“曜汉欺负东杓呢。”  
“啧。”金宇硕敲了两下房门，“曜汉呐，适可而止。别老欺负东杓，他年纪还小。”活脱脱标准亲哥不让拒绝的样子。  
房里诡异地安静了一下。

见金宇硕又要隔着门开口絮叨说教，曹承衍对了下表，“一小时零二分五秒。”  
“……”  
“说好今晚要留出来的私人时间，又少了点。”  
“哦……那不是……打游戏耽搁了么……”金宇硕眼神飘忽了一下，被男人直接拽着手拉进了斜侧的房间。  
“你说，怎么赔？”  
“你和游戏较什么劲啊……”

门上挂着的彩旗不小心被碰了下来，就着月色金宇硕清晰地看到了曹承衍侧腰的纹身，不知什么时候清晰的腹肌又回来了，那枪穿刺过髋骨的位置，显得情////色得不行。  
染了灰金色头发的男人可算舍得放开了他的嘴，曹承衍抵住了他的额头，“……看入迷了？”  
“线条不错。”他抬眼夸奖，被对方又奖励了一记亲啄。  
“运动得当罢了。”  
“切。”  
“今天只顾着打游戏了没去健身房？要陪练吗？私教那种。”  
“现在？”

13.  
孙东杓白天偷偷找金宇硕抱怨，金曜汉最近太过粘人了。  
“他不许我打游戏了！”小孩子絮絮叨叨了一大串最后超大声吐槽了一句，“敏熙都通关了我都还没摸过50关呢……”撅起的嘴看起来特别可怜巴巴的样子。  
游戏狂魔外加弟控的金宇硕同情得不行，他掏出自己通关的DLC给孙东杓当攻略，一脚踢了下邻座正在看电视的曹承衍的小腿。  
“？”  
金宇硕的眼神瞟了瞟正在做力量训练的金曜汉。  
曹承衍扁了扁嘴，“东杓啊，哥替你去教育教育曜汉，他没坏心只是太喜欢你而已。”

“呐，曜汉你不知道’欲速则不达‘吗？小孩子很容易受惊，你这样会吓到他的。”  
“但我控制不了，哥你不会有吗？喜欢一个人就恨不得每时每刻黏在一起，最好一直亲亲抱抱？”  
曹承衍扶着划船机的扶手，舔了下嘴唇，“有是有的，有时候甚至见不得他和别人交好，牵个手的程度都不行。但……你要习惯呀，又不可能把人圈起来不给全世界看到。首先他属于他自己，其次他爱你，是这样的顺序。”  
“那嫉妒得不行的时候怎么办？”  
“见缝插针补回来咯。”  
“那我们处理方法不是一样吗？”

曹承衍想了想，很是认真地回答道，“不，曜汉，还是有点不一样。”  
“东杓离成年还早呢，你得等他慢慢长大。”  
他笑得像狐狸一样。

“阿西，哥真的是。我是来吃狗粮的吗？炫耀什么呀……”  
“不跟你扯皮了，快把东杓带走哄哄。”  
“得了吧，哥不就是怕他们俩又开始打游戏，宇硕哥顾不上你吗？”

14.  
金宇硕闲着没事坐在沙发上刷手机冲浪，又点开了浏览器那条问答的页面。  
四下无人，只有电视机发出吵闹声。  
他给自己的提问写了个新的答案——  
“男朋友老在我面前对别人好是怎么回事?”  
“男朋友是中央空调怎么办？”  
“男朋友总和别人亲密互动，他到底喜不喜欢我？”

——你在意他，那就说明你确实喜欢他。跟他说说吧，或许就更亲近了呢？

“你在干嘛？”  
他收了手机，拽着曹承衍的衬衣把人拽下来一点好隔着沙发靠背亲上，“没干嘛，突然想亲下。”  
“这么巧，我也一样。”

喜欢你的时候，恨不得想要把你藏在身上最隐秘的地方，时不时掏出来摸一摸看一看，亲一亲抱一抱。  
因为，  
喜欢你呀。  
笨拙着吃过失语的亏，还是直截了当碰触最方便妥当。

因为，  
想让你时时刻刻都知道，我喜欢你呀。

15.  
“哇，哥你怎么把承衍哥推着推着推出摄像区了，这不太好吧？”东杓咬着兔子头棒棒糖，蜷着腿在椅子上问在厨房的金宇硕。  
“有什么不好的？”曹承衍从相机上抬起头。  
“回头又要被人说做过分了让人在地上打滚什么的，会有恶评的吧？”  
“东杓你最近很小心啊。”  
“嗯……看多了评论觉得还是要小心谨慎点才好，不然会被骂的。”  
“不怕，”曹承衍放下相机揉揉他的头发，“我乐意。”  
“嗯？”  
“我自己躺平演的就地翻滚，还能被人说吗？”  
“……说到底你们怎么会做到一个站过来，另一个就知道要开始演猴子翻滚的……”  
“默契。”曹承衍神神秘秘地说了一句。  
“听他瞎讲。”金宇硕递了个饮料托盘到桌上，拿了一杯牛奶给孙东杓，“他昨天晚上犯了错拍视频时候赎罪呢。”  
还没成年的小弟弟一手捏着牛奶杯，一手捂住了眼惨叫：“怎么这样……”  
“快把牛奶喝掉。”金宇硕催促他。

“所以还有野熊闻闻装死的猴子的情节。”曹承衍拿了杯果汁喝了口，被金宇硕一巴掌拍了后背。  
那一声用了力气，“嘣”地一下，害得天真的弟弟挪开了遮住眼睛的手，想小心看看世界发生了什么变化。  
“还不是怪你半夜摸来偷亲我？”  
“怪翰洁锁门了，而且你为什么不锁房门啊。”  
“从今、天、晚、上、开始，我就锁了。”金宇硕气不打一处来。

孙东杓无语向天翻了个白眼，举着还有一半的牛奶杯招呼刚下班回家的金曜汉，“曜汉哥，过来喝牛奶。”  
“孙东杓不可以！你给我喝了，你还要不要长高了！”金宇硕指着他大喊。

——弟弟不听话怎么办？  
——随便咯，孩子总会长大的。

“曜汉呐，这是刚刚东杓喝过的牛奶啊。”曹承衍指了指杯子。  
“不是不是，我没碰到！”  
“喝过也无所谓啊。”刚运动完的少年大约是真的还渴着，喝起来一点都不含糊。

”曜汉呐，有时候太宠了吧？“金宇硕依然在计较弟弟少喝的半杯牛奶。  
“哥和东杓搂搂抱抱的时候我也没说什么啊？我不就喝了半杯牛奶吗……”兔子委屈，兔子不说。

——弟弟叛逆期了怎么办？  
——随便他们去吧，孩子总会长大的。

“宇硕啊，别管他们了。”曹承衍塞了杯果汁到他手上，“下午拍摄通告了，要研究一下吗？”  
“这有什么好研究的，台本不都给了吗？”

曹承衍委屈曹承衍也不说。  
他又想起了刷过的那个问答——  
“男朋友是弟控怎么办？”  
“男朋友宁可给弟弟吹头发不愿意跟我出去吃宵夜怎么办？”  
“男朋友大庭广众之下打掉我要牵他的手是不是要跟我分手？”

这回他觉得自己交得出答卷了。

弟弟哪可能有男朋友重要？这时候一定要及时夺回主权最重要。  
“曜汉呐你是哥哥管管东杓啊，不喝牛奶会长不高的。我们先去餐厅研究台本了。”  
“就两句话要研究什么呀……”金宇硕一脸懵地被拖起来走，拖鞋擦过地板踢踢踏踏。

“需要，曹承衍说他需要。”  
隔断帘被掀起来了一点又放下，曹承衍在金宇硕嘴上亲了飞快一下。“需要金宇硕帮忙。”  
“真是……”金宇硕笑着瞪他一眼，“得寸进尺。”

“这就算？我还没把你锁起来不给人看呢。”  
“过分了啊，曹承衍。”  
“……所以没有啊。”  
“这么巧，我也没有。不然你再和别人营业笑一笑我能把你手都打掉。”  
“所以我不敢啊。”  
“是不敢吗？不是肆无忌惮?“  
“没有的事，我最近乖得很。”

狮子说自己乖得很，呵呵。  
金宇硕在心里吐槽。  
谁知道你什么时候张开獠牙一口就把人吞掉。

就像现在这样，又企图亲一下偷偷在没人的地方抱抱算作对吃醋的安慰和补偿。

“你得赔我。”他拽了拽对方的上衣。  
“当然赔的，整个人都赔给你。”

\--end--


End file.
